


Santa's Surprise

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M, Romance, anguish, secret wish, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: “Ray, I’ve just shot Father Christmas.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secret Agent Men 11 in 2009. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy my little holiday piece. It's the first xmas story I've written. 
> 
> Comments are welcome.

The phone’s shrill double tone call for attention rang unusually strident in the quiet room. Ray Doyle jerked awake, groggy from too little sleep. He rolled onto his right side and automatically reached toward the noisy instrument, drawing the receiver under the quilt to rest against his left ear. 

“’Ello?” Ray mumbled, still more than half asleep.

“Ray?”

“Bodie,” Ray growled, feeling himself growing more alert by the second. _There’d better be a damn good reason for waking me._

“Ray,” W.A.P Bodie repeated his voice giving away the first hint that something unusual was occurring as a growing thread of anxiety and exasperation bled through his usual strong controls.

“If you’re not goin’ to say anything else but me name, I’m hangin’ up and going back to sleep,” Ray groused, his voice stronger. A slight frown pulled at his brow as he focussed on his partner’s voice, trying to pull any clues loose that would make sense out of Bodie’s phone call.

“For fuck’s sake, Ray? Wake up!” Bodie roared down the lines, all pretense to calm thrown away.

Ray jerked into a sitting position on the bed and blinked at the surrounding darkness. “All right! Damnit, Bodie, you realize what time it ‘s?” Ray growled into the phone, rubbing a hand against his right eye to try and wipe sleep’s residue away. Shifting round, he struggled with the quilt one handed, which was attempting to leave the confines of the bed as he squirmed into a more comfortable position. His maneuvers succeeded in nearly strangling him with the handset’s cord as it suddenly tightened across the front half of his throat. Quickly settling back against the bed’s headboard, he coughed and missed Bodie’s reply to his last statement. Ray reached to his right and managed to turn the bedside light on without falling onto the floor as the quilt once again made an unsuccessful attempt to escape his harsh grasp. A quick glance at the alarm clock ticking merrily away jabbed a thorn into his temper, making his next remark louder and more enthusiastic. “It’s bloody half past three in the morning!” 

“I know the time, Ray.” 

The growl of annoyance hinted in his partner’s voice as he deadpanned this reply only added more fuel to Ray’s temper. “I’m thrilled you’ve finally learned to read a clock. Couldn’t you ‘ave practiced your lessons with the phone at a more reasonable hour?”

Dead silence filled the phone lines for about five seconds then – “’Ere I’m calling on me best mate in desperate need and he’s flailing me with his bloody temper -- again! Ray! Listen!”

“All right. I’m awake and listening. This had better be good,” Ray replied, the scalding tongue-lashing he wished to loosen held in check in case his partner was **really** in a bit of trouble.

“Ray, I’ve just shot Father Christmas.”

 

Bodie waited for any response, but only heard dead air. “Ray, did you hear me? I’ve just shot Father Christmas,” Bodie repeated, hoping it wouldn’t be as hard to say the second time round. He winced. It was…

“Heard you the first time,” Ray responded, his voice even and calm.

Bodie glanced upward for help. He knew that tone of voice very well. This was going to be very bad.

“Ray, please list…” Bodie began to explain.

“You know the kind of schedule we’ve been keeping. You **know** how bloody tired I was tonight,” Ray’s voice obviously struggled to hold that calm, even tone, though the volume was definitely going higher. “Why you’re not in bed sleeping right now is beyond me, as I would’ve expected you to be in the **same shape** as me, considering the last several weeks we’ve endured!” 

At the mention of sleeping, Bodie glanced downward, taking in his bare feet. His movement caused the folds of his knee length dressing gown to gape open exposing one bare knee and a bit of his upper right leg. He straightened back up and gazed across the room, his back toward the small, unlit fireplace that filled a portion of one wall in his current flat. Movement in the small mirror hanging on the wall nearby drew his eye and he turned toward it watched himself; his cloth-covered arm holding the phone to his ear, his bare chest just visible through the open V of his hastily tied gown. The final indignity of this situation to endure -- his normally curried hair in total disarray, dark strands of hair stiffly waving instead of behaving as they should. 

“I know, I am, Ray. I was actually. Sleeping, that ‘s,” Bodie inserted into the conversation as his partner paused to take a breath. You had to squeeze your comments in where you could when Ray started one of his rants. This was one of the first lessons he had learned after they partnered.

Father Christmas?” Ray yelled into the phone. 

Bodie could see his partner in his mind’s eye, holding the lower end of the receiver out in front of his mouth to ensure better relay of his fury. He mentally sighed, then tried to regain Ray’s attention.

“Because I ‘ave a body lying on my floor that looks just like him,” Bodie snapped back, the stress lending energy to deal with Ray’s foul mood. He glanced over his shoulder, looking passed the battered sofa that sat in front of the fireplace to gaze at two still black leather boots visible just beyond. The hint of red fabric at the top of the near boot teased the eye before the furniture obstructed the view.

Dead silence filled the airwaves for several seconds. Then Bodie heard what he’d been hoping for.

“I’m on my way.”

 

Doyle knocked roughly on the door to Bodie’s flat, waiting for his partner to let him in. On the drive over, Ray mentally ran through the conversation again, toying with the thought Bodie was having him on. Then he stumbled over the ‘body lying on my floor’ part of his partner’s statement and reconsidered. Bodie would pull elaborate pranks, loving the reaction even more when Ray became caught in them, but he would never use that ploy against his partner. _So… there’s a dead body in Bodie’s flat._

The door in front of Ray jerked open pulling his attention onto the man filling the entrance to the flat beyond. “’Bout time you arrived. What took so long?” Bodie demanded. Ray watched Bodie’s gaze glance off to his right, checking out the empty pavement behind him before the blue gaze resumed his intense scrutiny of Ray.

“You goin’ to let me in?” 

Ray snorted in reaction to the overlarge sweep of Bodie’s arm indicating his willingness for company. He walked passed Bodie into the narrow stairway leading upward to Bodie’s newest housing. Taking the steps two at a time, Doyle pushed through the closed door at the top of the stairs to enter the main room of the flat. He scanned the room instinctively, noting the location of the ‘body’ near the fireplace, and then turned to face Bodie as he nudged the door shut behind him.

A ghost of a smile crossed Ray’s features when he really looked his partner over: bare feet, the hastily secured dressing gown, flexing, nervous hands clenching and unclenching, and to top off the unusual look, sable hair standing upright like a current of electricity had shocked the strands to attention.

“What?” Bodie snapped, feeling uneasy under Ray’s steady stare.

“Nothing,” Ray replied, working hard to suppress his humour, forcing his gaze away from his partner’s head. He glimpsed the rolling eyes and self-conscious shrug Bodie gave when he realised what had caught Ray’s attention. He let his gaze return to the fireplace feeling the thread of humour fade as he considered their unknown occupant.

“Why did you shoot him, then?” Ray’s curiosity shone through in his voice, though a hint of aggravation still could be heard as well.

A frustrated look crossed Bodie’s face and he glared at his partner, growling, “I didn’t plan it, Doyle. 

“Know that, don’t I.”

“Yeah, all right.” Bodie took a breath, his gaze crossing over the still body then returned to his partner. “Damn well don’t care to be known as ‘the man who shot Father Christmas!”

“Just tell me what happened,” Ray replied, easing the tone of his voice, hoping Bodie would be somewhat soothed.

Bodie sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair, rubbing front to back to front again. “Right. Heard something, woke me out of my beauty sleep…”

“What was it?” Ray interrupted. The two men moved closer to the sofa, stopping just behind it. 

“Stop interrupting, Ray!” 

Ray gave a little wave of the hand, ceding the floor to his partner. With his left leg firmly braced on the floor, he propped his hip on the back of the sofa, his right leg laying bent across the sofa back, his hand resting on his thigh as he settled in to wait for Bodie’s report. _This ought to be good._

“As I said, there was a noise. Sounded like someone moving round in this room.” Bodie gestured to include the room around the fireplace. “Grabbed me gun and started to slip through the bedroom door when I saw a shadow moving.” Bodie grimaced as he remembered the incident. “You’ll be proud to know I did yell at him to stand still before I shot him.”

“Marvellous,” Ray replied, partially teasing, part snipe verbal in his voice. 

Bodie frowned darkly at his partner, annoyed at the interruption. “He continued to move toward me. With the lights out, I thought the odds of him carrying a weapon were good, so I shot him. Didn’t realise who he was… Who would expect **him** in October?“ A quick glance at the still form stretched into long moments of strained silence as Bodie seemed to contemplate his actions. 

Ray nodded in agreement to Bodie’s assumption. “‘Ave you searched him yet?” Ray asked, moving off the sofa and stepping around the bits of furniture to approach the body. 

“Um, not exactly.” 

Bodie seemed more disturbed by this than Ray expected. He turned a concerned look onto Bodie as his reply sank in. A frown formed, expressing his growing worry for his partner’s apparent shaky condition.

Ray felt Bodie move to stand behind him as he squatted near the body, supporting as well as drawing strength from his partner’s presence. Ray gave the gentleman a good glance. An older man, with white, longish hair and a full beard, also white. Chubby cheeks filled the still face to go with the overall impression of extra weight covering the short frame. _Definitely can see why Bodie thought this was Father Christmas._ Red velvet with white trim made up this man’s clothes, with black leather adding the expected touches at waist and feet. He eased onto his knees and leaned over to feel his throat for a pulse.

Bodie leaned forward and quickly laid a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “What are you doing, Doyle?” Bodie protested, alarmed.

Ray turned back slightly to peer up at his partner. “Need to check ‘em out, Bodie. What’s wrong with you?”

“It’s Father Christmas, Doyle!” Bodie’s agitation expressed itself in tone and body language. 

Bodie’s reaction to this situation bewildered Ray. Though, after considering what little he knew about Bodie’s childhood, he shouldn’t be surprised at this response. In spite of Bodie’s cynical approach to life, his partner had strong beliefs, many of them based from his childhood. He could understand why one of the best loved icons for children would be one Bodie had kept close to his heart.

“Bodie, you know this isn’t really him, right?” He leaned toward his partner and took hold of his hand, wanting physical contact to help him deal with his partner’s apparent shocked mental state. 

“Bodie?”

“Ray?”

“Blimey, mate. Let’s not do the name thing again, okay?” Ray rose to his feet and ushered his partner to a nearby chair. “Easy does it,” he coaxed, urging Bodie to park his rear so Ray could get on with checking out the body. “Stay right here, all right. I’ll deal with this.”

Ray returned to his task doing a quick but thorough pat down. He felt a slight bulge in one of the pockets and retrieved the items, slowly pulling several Christmas tree sized candy canes into the open. _Shit._ Placing the candy on a nearby tabletop, Ray continued his search. No weapons, no identification, only a couple pieces of mint candy turned up as Ray finished his initial search. 

Ray shifted his weight slightly, easing the strain on his thighs as he balanced on his toes and considered his next option. He noticed a lumpy bundle just visible on the floor near the fireplace, its bulk nearly hidden by the shadows cast because of the dim lighting. Ray quickly moved to retrieve the object and discovered it was a velvet sack with a colourful drawstring tying the material closed. It didn’t seem to have more than a few items inside as the material lay loosely rather than stretched taut. He teased the knot open and glanced inside. Surprised, Ray eased the first item into the light.

“Oh, God!” Bodie exclaimed, his shock and disbelief echoing in his voice. He quickly rose to his feet, his gaze locked on the object within Ray’s grasp.

“What? What’s the matter, Bodie?” Ray glanced at his partner, then to the heavy toy clasped in his hands. He remembered wanting something like this toy as a tow-headed youngster. He looked back to his partner in time to see a growing delight reflected within his eyes.

“Bodie?” Ray asked, stepping quickly to Bodie’s side, the toy and bag forgotten as they dropped the short distance to the floor. “What’s going on?” He placed a hand upon Bodie’s arm, stroking across the soft cloth in a rhythmic motion, trying to grab his partner’s distracted attention. “Come on, sunshine, answer me, please.”

“It can’t be,” Bodie gasped, his attention directed at the shiny Exley engine, its bright green colour contrasting against the brilliant red satin bag. The visible signs of excitement and developing pleasure grew more obvious, particularly to someone who knew this self-contained man well.

“What can’t be?” Doyle queried, curious. Hints to Bodie’s past were hungrily snatched up. 

“The Christmas ‘fore I headed to sea, “ Bodie answered, finally breaking his gaze away from the toy train engine to look at Ray. “I had badgered me mum for an Exley engine. Wanted it in the worst way.”

“Yeah? Me too. Never unwrapped one though,” Ray offered, his voice subdued, hoping his statement would encourage Bodie to continue his story.

“She’d say ‘maybe Father Christmas would bring it’ each time I’d ask ‘bout it.” 

Ray watched his partner bend down and pick up the obviously new looking toy. The gentleness his partner displayed as his long fingers stroked across the cold metal brought the hint of moisture to Ray’s eyes as he felt a strong surge of love flood through him. He enjoyed the moments when pleasure and happiness caused their bond to **click** , almost like a chain link snapping closed, linking them together.

“’S a nice memory.”

“Yeah. One of the few from that time.”

“What happened, Bodie?” Ray asked, easing his hand onto Bodie’s shoulder. Ray hoped his touch would support Bodie, going by his expression the memories were turning bittersweet, the slight smile on Bodie’s face blending sadness with the remembered pleasure. Ray glanced at the toy held within his partner’s hands as he unconsciously shifted the metal train within his grasp, his gaze on the toy though his thoughts were years away. 

“You know how ‘tis, mate,” Bodie replied, a hint of melancholy shading the blue colour of his eyes darker. “Death and taxes are the only absolutes. Fate doesn’t play favourites whether the one left behind is a child or not.”

Ray felt Bodie’s hurt, watching the long buried memory resurface. _Surely there’s something I can do._

“Bodie, mate…” Voice almost a whisper, Ray’s hand massaged the tense shoulder. He stepped closer, moving into Bodie’s personal space. Tactile sensations flooded him as they leaned against each other. He watched the bowed head, the ebony strands accenting the paleness of his partner’s complexion. Ray reached out and carefully took hold of the toy, taking it from Bodie’s loose grasp. “Tell me?” Ray asked quietly.

Doyle felt the breath Bodie took, the dressing gown grazing his forearm as Bodie shifted more weight against Ray’s frame. “It’s the usual story, Ray,” Bodie answered, his gaze still slightly unfocused as he continued to peruse his past. “Young man, almost a man, loses his family to unforeseen circumstances.” 

Ray watched Bodie raise his head and glance at him. “Foster family that didn’t work out, a different future beckons, so the young man departs for distant shores.”

“And the toy?” Ray asked, fingering the cold metal grasped within his left hand.

“Missed that Christmas, didn’t I.” Bodie straightened up, easing away from Doyle’s warmth. “Missed several more afterward as well.”

“Which is why I’m here,” a new voice, deep and melodic remarked from just beyond the two men. 

Both men whirled, Bodie scrabbling to pull his pistol from the sagging pocket of his dressing gown, while Ray quickly switched the toy to his right hand and fast drew his own gun. The men eased slightly away from each other, giving themselves room to manoeuvre if need be as they settled into position to deal with this unexpected visitor.

There were few times when Ray Doyle could say he was struck speechless by a situation. This circumstance, however, would definitely be counted as one of them. Ray dared a quick glimpse toward Bodie, who seemed frozen in place, a pole-axed look of astonishment discernible on his face. Ray didn’t doubt his own expression showed the same feeling. Pulling his gaze swiftly back to the short man wearing Santa clothing, Ray appraised their surprisingly living guest. 

The older gentleman stood by the unlit fireplace, a pleased smile visible on his face, general happiness practically radiating out to fill the room. Wrinkles lining away from his blue eyes expressed his obvious delight, even though the dark round hole marring the right breast of his red coat offered physical evidence to earlier events. 

“Ah, Father Christmas?” Bodie asked, his voice almost squeaking as he faced the man he thought he had killed. 

“That’s right, Bodie.” The older man beamed at the two astonished men facing him. “However, since this is an unofficial visit, you can call me Santa.”

“How did you…” 

“Can’t be,” Ray insisted, interrupting his partner, keeping his eyes on the man he **knew** had been dead when he’d examined him earlier.

“What can’t be, Ray?” Santa asked, his eyes wrinkling a little more as his smile grew wider.

“You… you can’t… I mean it’s not possible. I checked, damnit,” Ray insisted, his nervous reaction to what seemed like an impossibility making his voice abrasive.

“Who are you… really?” Bodie asked, his gun slowly lowering until it brushed against his leg. 

“Who do you think I am, Bodie? Can’t you believe your own eyes?” the red suited man brought his hands forward and hooked his thumbs behind his belt, striking a very familiar pose to both men.

Ray glanced at his partner again catching him looking back. They locked gazes momentarily then returned their attention to the third person in the room. With that minute glance, Bodie passed the next round of questions to Ray. “I’d say you’re Santa Claus, if I believed wearing that,” he waved his hand generally at the red velvet suit, “makes you Saint Nick.” Ray’s expression grew more serious as he continued. “Good thing I don’t take things at face value.”

“Boys, I’m disappointed,” the smiling gentleman replied. He pointed at the toy Ray continued to hold in his right hand. “And what about that, then? Don’t you remember it, Bodie?” he asked, his gaze centred on the silent partner. “You made enough of a fuss about wanting it at one time.”

“Long ago, that was. Another lifetime ago,” Bodie said, his voice low, almost slipping into a growl when he answered.

“Which is why I brought it now.”

“What?” Ray snapped. This man was raising ghosts that seemed to cause Bodie pain, if his distressed expression was any judge. 

The man sighed, as if he couldn’t believe how dense these two men were being. “I received the wish loud and clear concerning that particular toy. I’d planned to present it at Christmas time, but the boy who expressed the wish wasn’t living where I expected.” A brief sorrowful look passed over the pleasant face, then Santa continued, pointing for a moment at Bodie. “You fell off the grid, to use your slang.”

“I thought you knew where every child lived, no matter the circumstances!” Ray challenged, his voice rising as his outrage started growing. _Damnit ‘s not fair that Bodie suffered for something out of his control!_ Ray shoved his gun into his holster, then took a deep breath when he felt a soft touch brush across his arm. He took a firm hold on his anger letting his disbelief rush to the surface. _What the hell am I thinking? This can’t be Father Christmas. ’S just not possible._

“Ray, be reasonable. I handle billions of wishes. As much as I want every one of them to receive their gift, of course there are some I miss.” Santa gave Bodie another quick glance before returning his gaze to Ray. “I may be fey, but I’m not all powerful. That grace has already been gifted elsewhere.”

“Right. Just for argument’s sake, say we agree you’re Santa Claus. Why bring the toy now? It’s years too late,” Bodie snapped. He let his gun settle inside the pocket on his bathrobe.

Ray could guess why his partner’s temper had finally made an appearance. This situation rubbed against memories too tender to be handled so casually.

“Because I became aware of you again – because of your current wish.”

“What?” Ray queried, concerned when Bodie seemed to freeze, his mouth slightly open as if he forgot what he had planned to say.

“Don’t know what you mean, old man,” Bodie snarled, stiff with tension. 

“Now, Bodie. Don’t you think it’s time Ray knew of your wish? I think you’d be surprised by his response,” Santa gently smiled at the dark headed agent, his gaze wandering from Bodie to Ray and back to the glowering young man.

“Bodie?”

“’Santa’ has lost it, Ray. That’s all. Pay him no mind,” Bodie stated roughly, his expression closing down.

Ray could feel the walls rising around Bodie as he spoke. “Bodie, please…” _Please, mate. Don’t shut me out._

“Why’re you doing this?” Bodie hissed at the tranquil man standing near the fireplace.

“Because I owe you. Because Ray wants what you’ve hoped and dreamed about too. Because it’s time you set the past aside and reach for the future,” Santa said, his expression reinforcing his forthright reply.

Ray felt totally confused, watching the silly situation they’d begun with develop claws and teeth that threatened to rip and shred if he trusted his instincts concerning his partner. _I want what Bodie’s wished for? Can’t be…_

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bodie strongly insisted, throwing his arm outward in a warding move of denial. 

“Bodie, tell him your wish, your most cherished and protected desire. He won’t disappoint you.” The twinkle that reappeared in Santa’s eyes shone brightly. He winked at the surprised agent, “Trust me. Call it my way of balancing the scales. It’s why I’m here two months early,” he teased lightly.

“Bodie?” Ray asked, beginning to hope he understood the undercurrents the other two kept hinting about.

“I don’t want to lose what I ‘ave!” Bodie dropped his gaze, his uncertainty perfectly clear to anyone with eyes to see.

“You won’t. Take the chance. Trust me. Trust Ray.”

“Bodie?” Ray murmured his partner’s name, hoping he didn’t misunderstand the subtext flowing between his partner and **Santa**. _Is it possible? Did I hear what I thought I did?_

Bodie snapped his head up with near pain numbing intensity when he recognised the emotion in Ray’s tone. 

Ray watched as Bodie’s expression cleared, shifting toward hopeful happiness as he seemed to make his decision. Ray caught his breath for a moment when Bodie gave a slight nod in agreement to whatever thought passed through his head and a sweet smile slowly filled his countenance.

“I love you, Ray. I ‘ave for a long while.” 

Ray watched Bodie nibble on his lower lip, his nerves exposed by this little habit while he waited for his partner’s reaction. As he absorbed what Bodie had said, his mouth slowly stretched into a radiant smile. “Love you too, Bodie.”

 

Bodie couldn’t believe it. Ray had said he loved him. _Am I dreaming?_

“Ow! Ray!” Bodie yelled when Ray punched him in the arm.

“That’s to prove you didn’t imagine any of it,” Ray teased, stepping closer to Bodie until they were within each other’s personal space.

Bodie reached out to touch, but hesitated. “You sure, Ray? It could make things rough, you and me together.”

“Idiot. We’ll make it work, whether with Cowley or on our own.” Ray reached out and pulled on Bodie’s arm, urging him closer.

Bodie could see the hunger on Ray’s face. A slow burning desire to taste Ray’s lips filled him, matching his partner’s wants if he read the look in Ray’s eyes. Exploring further could wait until they were alone, but he **wanted** his kiss now. 

“Kiss me, damnit.” 

Bodie had to smile – of course, Ray had to assert himself. In this, he didn’t mind following directions.

Ray met him with equal strength and desire. They both hungered for the other, their lips trying to devour. Bodie eased his pace, taking the lead back from Ray, coaxing more gentleness into their first passionate contact, letting some of the love he’d contained loose to sweeten their kiss. 

Heart-felt moans racing up from the depths of both men when they tasted the commitment the other offered. Bodie pulled back and took a deep breath. He had to smile at the sight of Ray, standing in front of him panting as raging emotions filled the room.

“Beautiful, Ray. It’s as I always hoped.”

“Did you, love? I had dreams of this happening too. Reality doesn’t even come close though.” Ray smiled, his love visibly shining within his eyes. 

Bodie wrapped his hand around Ray’s waist, feeling the contained strength within the slender body as he pulled the shorter man against him. A rush of air blew against his shoulder as Ray exhaled with a grunt with the impact, muscle to muscle. A hard jab punched his side as his partner settled against his body. Bodie ran his left hand down Ray’s arm, stroking across skin and knuckles until he could grip the toy train Ray still held in his hand. He eased the engine loose and gave it a gentle toss, letting it bounce harmlessly on the sofa cushions until it settled upright in one corner. 

Bodie trailed his left hand up Ray’s back, stroking across the soft cloth of his shirt in a soothing, but firm touch. His right hand rose to cup his partner’s jaw, fingers lightly rubbing against the stubble of early morning beard. Bodie felt Ray’s breathy moan brush passed his face when he let his fingers wander across his lover’s throat to finally cup the back of Ray’s neck. 

“Oh, God, Bodie… Won’t hang on if you keep doin’ that.” 

“Yeah? Guess I’d better try something else, hadn’t I?” Bodie lightly teased, relishing the freedom to finally be allowed to touch Ray as he liked.

They settled within each other’s embrace, little teasing touches floating across the back of his hand as Ray’s hair shifted across exposed skin. Bodie felt such happiness when Ray wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, Ray’s hands raising tingles of pleasure as they wandered over Bodie’s back.

“Love you, Ray,” Bodie whispered against Ray’s temple, enjoying the airy tease of curls against his face as he inhaled the scent he knew as well as his own: his partner, his mate. 

“You smooth talker, you,” Ray rumbled, teasing the skin of Bodie’s neck as he worked his way towards Bodie’s mouth. “You’ve stretched the moment far enough, I want me kiss now.”

In total agreement, Bodie swooped in to grab his second taste of Ray. “Heaven,” he whispered into Ray’s mouth before he returned for another sample. Their tongues twined and tasted as they battled for a better position, wanting more contact, wanting to be as close as possible to each other.

Their instincts noted something off in the room, so they broke from their embrace to scan the room. The only movement visible within the room turned out to be a flickering candle set upon the mantle, its bright red colour similar in shade to Santa’s coat. Sitting next to it the green train engine reflected the flickering light off its polished surface.

“Where’s Santa?” Ray asked looking all round the room to no avail. 

“Gone. Guess he accomplished his task,” Bodie replied, gazing at the shining toy before he turned back to his real present. The arm he had around Ray’s waist squeezed gently for emphasis, to make sure Ray realised what or who that present represented.

“How did he manage to move that toy over there?” Ray asked, a frown forming on his brow. 

Bodie saw Ray’s curiosity sparkling within his eyes. “Magic, Ray. Pure magic.”

Just like this moment. 

Bodie thought of his future and smiled. _Definitely magic._


End file.
